User talk:Dragonian King/Archive 2
i hate doing this I hate having to apologize to someone every single day. I majorly need to get my temper under control. I'm really sorry for what i said to you yesterday. Nobody deserves to be treated like that. and, seriously, does it really matter what shows we watch???? ~Lily ♥ 13:12, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :1. Taken care of. I only moved you to backup in case you do end up making it. :2. Haha well I don't think anything will be as shocking as this morning's real episode of Zexal (my hands are still shaking). :P :~Lily ♥ 16:07, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Looks good :D ::~Lily ♥ 16:40, August 17, 2013 (UTC) RE: FYI Okie. ~Lily ♥ 13:57, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :That's fine. I hope everything's okay. D: :~Lily ♥ 19:56, August 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: TA-DA!!! Congrats Silly!! Idk if Peep has her merits, but once she does I'll contact Jony and we'll get that 4-man VP done! :D ~Lily ♥ 20:29, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Congrats! I think I have all of my merits.... but I is sick sooooooooo idk if I'll be on tonight it all depends on how I feel. OH and I'm going to watch Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal all day!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHA :P Loving77 12:28, August 26, 2013 (UTC) RE:YAY!!! Congrats Silly!!! You're almost at your goal, lol. Btw I'm on chat if you want to hop on real quick. You have a new Zexal character to name! ~Lily ♥ 13:25, September 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Two-Faces Okie. We'll take care of those today. and maybe tomorrow And that picture is hilarious. :P ~Lily ♥ 11:54, September 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: Belly Flop Oof. Well, you can get some Front Threes done yourself, right? Maybe post something on TTK? I'll try to be as late as I can, but like I said we have things planned. ~Lily ♥ 11:54, September 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: Okie Well if you're willing to sacrifice your Saturday lol...... I would never do that. :P What I'm going to do on that Thursday is work my behind off all morning, then whatever isn't finished I'll deal with on Friday. I'll just have to study really hard Thursday night. ~Lily ♥ 13:36, September 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: Webbidykinz Yeah, we'll find something to do together tomorrow. :) ~Lily ♥ 00:50, September 22, 2013 (UTC) In The End I'm a dumbo In The End I lost my password to ToonTask heh. In The End WERE DOOMED AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! In The End I tried every password I know and it didn't work so... In The End I don't know what to do. :/ In The End Loving77 11:24, September 27, 2013 (UTC) In the end, I could have helped you if you told me -_____-. In the end I'll help you a little later. In the end, ~Lily ♥ 11:55, September 27, 2013 (UTC) i lost already I was doing my ASL quiz and I told our dog to go away without saying in the end. :( In the end, Peep is still going strong. I'm.... actually surprised in the end. In the end, both of you will slip up eventually. :P Please spare me by giving me the least-horrible avatar in the end. D: in the end ~Lily ♥ 13:00, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :Although, in the end, I was doing school and since I was focusing on that I forgot. I really don't think that it's fair in the end. :We should have done this on a weekend, in the end. :~Lily ♥ 13:02, September 27, 2013 (UTC) ::in the end Peep lost too. We all lost in the end lol ::Yeah, i think that, in the end, just keeping in online is alright. ::~Lily ♥ 22:02, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :::Peep had an idea in the end: we would all give each other the avvies to use anyway. In the end, I found that to be a fun idea. TTK has a "new avatar day" on the 3rd of each month, so in the end on that day we would change it. In the end, it's just a thought. :::ite, ~Lily ♥ 22:35, September 27, 2013 (UTC) RE: HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILY I love how you decorated the wiki, lol. Thanks. :) ~Lily ♥ 13:49, October 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: whale died in today's episode really? He seemed pretty alive while avoiding Yuma's hug....... ~Lily ♥ 01:23, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Signature moveeeeeee~ Peep (finally) got her own photobucket account. The link to your TTH signature is going to break. The new link: http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Art_Shop/Sillysiggy_zpsb553017d.png ~Lily ♥ 17:34, October 27, 2013 (UTC) RE: whale then Yup. ;) ~Lily ♥ 02:00, November 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: FYI! FYI! FYI! Yeah. Lucky us. :rolleyes: ~Lily ♥ 21:33, November 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: New layout It's amazing. I didn't see much of a difference here but the TT Wiki seems to have had some improvement. Wikia actually did something right for once. It looks fantastic on my grandparents' computer, and their monitor is huge. When I get home I'll have to check it out more. ~Lily ♥ 17:20, December 4, 2013 (UTC) HELLO GREETINGS FROM MY NEW WINDOWS 8 LAPTOP!!!!!! HAHAHAHA!! ~Lily ♥ 00:22, December 26, 2013 (UTC) RE: I have a new name for someone (yes) ~Lily ♥ 14:20, January 12, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome. --Chrisgaff (talk) 18:09, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Skype Me, Lil' and Pen were thinking about using Skype from now on, what do you think? --Chrisgaff (talk) 01:21, February 21, 2014 (UTC) RE: Check it out :D THAT IS SO COOL YOU EVEN INCLUDED SETO AND SHARK AND THERES ALL OF US OH MY GOSH YAY GOOD JOB ~Lily ♥ 14:59, March 30, 2014 (UTC) idk what to title this tbh Hi. I was wondering if I could use the picture you drew of me being the Queen of Games last night elsewhere? Like, on my TTK userpage. I'll give you credit, of course. It's just too cute not to share. ~Lily ♥ 13:07, April 12, 2014 (UTC) RE: Head's up okie. Our schedule for tomorrow is pretty messed up so idk when we'll be on, if at all. ~Lily ♥ 19:47, April 19, 2014 (UTC) RE:OH NOESES gasp! okay. we'll.... try to live without you.... *sniff* D: ~Lily ♥ 19:28, June 14, 2014 (UTC) RE: uh oh Okie. I hope everything's alright. :P ~Lily ♥ 15:59, July 19, 2014 (UTC) RE: IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!!! IKR ITS AMAZING You're welcome, Silly's mom!! ~Lily ♥ 14:21, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Re:Sup Peep Okay cool. Thx :D Loving77 16:58, July 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: so uh Okay. Thanks for letting us know. ~Lily ♥ 22:24, July 26, 2014 (UTC) RE: Sooo... Definitely. I was afraid they'd pull a Disney and give us a month's notice. Oh well. I'm glad to hear it. ~Lily ♥ 22:41, August 2, 2014 (UTC) RE: ...? It looks fine to me. O_o ~Lily ♥ 18:20, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :That's odd. Nothing is loading at all? I think it's just you. :~Lily ♥ 19:07, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Coming back is a maybe. I made a new message on Lily's talk page. It's basically just saying that I'm gonna be leaving again. Explanation as to why would be a long story, so I'll just give you this: Feelings. But yeah, just wanted to let you know in case you didn't see it yet. Adios Silly. :) --Chrisgaff (talk) 03:18, September 2, 2014 (UTC) I forgot to tell you this We're going on a trip today so I'm pretty sure that we won't be on tonight. Just wanted to let you know. ~Lily ♥ 10:59, October 11, 2014 (UTC)